


Beach Date

by Salty_Pearl



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Bismuth is only in a phone call, Dominant Pearl, F/F, NSFW, Pearlnet, Smut, Sub Garnet, probably my most detailed smut yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Pearl/pseuds/Salty_Pearl
Summary: Pearl's arousal gets the best of their little nighttime date at a public beach





	

She wanted to be sweet on their little date planned for that night, but Pearl just couldn't keep her hands to herself.   
Sex appeal was so natural for her lover, with so much ease, it made Pearl envious, but to the stars and back she absolutely loved it.   
She didn't get much chance to please Garnet during most of their intimate, passion consumed nights. She loved having her quiet, calm and collected girlfriend wreathing and squirming under her touch; the adrenalin it gave her was so powerful, she'd have Garnet begging for her, calling her name, clawing for her, and her favourite part: her music.   
Her tone was so magical to the thinner and much paler woman, rich with ecstasy, driving her to retrieve more until she was completely satisfied.   
She was overall glad for her incredible ability to make her usually dominant partner fidget like no one else ever could. Her fingers were long and slender so she could reach for that spot Garnet loved whenever she decided to finger the beautiful, black woman. She owned the ability to be able to work with her tongue for long hours of more rounds, earning a jaw ache after a while, but she'd do absolutely anything to give Garnet pure bliss. 

She thought back to earlier that evening when they were quickly getting ready for their late night date at Pearl's favourite place to relax: the beach. They prepared a small basket carrying a simple dinner, candles for a romantic effect, and of course a rug that they could sit on.   
Pearl was starting to get irritated at her girlfriend for taking so long in the bathroom. She could still hear the shower going! She knew she should've showered first; due to how quick she was. She walked up to the bathroom door with a huff, knocking on it loudly to signal that she was taking too long.   
Only a few seconds later she heard a quiet squeak, most likely from the handle, the shower immediately turning off. Pearl could hear the soft pitter patter of footsteps coming closer to the door, it swinging open shortly after.   
"Sorry, I got lost in thought."  
Pearl was about to scold the woman before her, but her throat tightened slightly, stopping her from doing so. She wore nothing but a towel. A white, tight, small towel.   
Unlike the pale woman, Garnet was curvy. She had full breasts, wide hips and juicy thighs. Pearl was observant, which was in some cases a good thing, and others bad.   
The top of Garnet's large bosoms were lightly spilling over the top of the towel, which the shorter girl found understandable since the bottom of the drying object barely covered the lower part of her gorgeous body. She must have caught Pearl staring, her blush obvious, eyes slightly stringing with lust, making Garnet smirk for a brief moment. Which Pearl only took notice of not even a second before it vanished from her gorgeous, plump lips.   
When Pearl got observant of these types of things, she sparks her own arousal, which was a slightly frustrating case to do with her traits.   
"Don't worry about it.." She managed to mumble, attempting to sound casual. The bathroom light reflected onto Garnet's firm, wet skin, reminding her of whenever they made love in the light, their skin collided and glistened with sweat.   
Pearl shook her head and made her way past her girlfriend, feeling her face heat up in embarrassment. "My turn..." she announced before closing the door, implying her choice of words both ways.

After lighting the candles with match sticks and after eating a plateful of Garnet's favourite (cooked by Pearl), spaghetti and meatballs in a taco shell, they lay relaxed on the soft rug, looking up at the night sky. They both admired the slight glimmer of the stars, occasionally pointing out a row of signs, hands clasped together sweetly.   
Pearl decided to roll over and settle herself on top of Garnet, replacing her view of stars with her pale features, avoiding anything sexual to do with that position. "I love you," she whispered sweetly, affectionately tucking Garnet's untamed curls behind her ear. She was close enough to smell her scent which was blended in with a small hint of perfume, making her feel relaxed.   
"I love you too," Garnet returned, flashing her charming and contagious smile, making Pearl smile as well. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, getting closer to each other, chests against chests before their lips met in a soft kiss.   
Pearl's hands unknowingly crept down towards Garnet's hips, clasping onto the bottom of her tight shirt before venturing under the clothing. Garnet's breath quietly hitched underneath Pearl's lips, encouraging her to deepen their contact, slowly moving her hands up and down the woman's smooth sides.   
They've done this before. Made love. Countless times. But every time seemed so unique, them fusing together in passion as either one of them came, or even when they got off together.   
Thoughts of lust and desire inserted Pearl's body, sparking adrenalin; her fuel. She began to grind slowly against Garnet, pelvis to pelvis, a short sigh escaping her mouth.   
"Oh Pearl.." She purred out huskily, knowing her significant other loved it when her name would be called. Pearl parted and sat up, lifting Garnet's shirt up higher until the piece of clothing was thrown a short distance away. The dark, curvy woman sat up also, Pearl straddling her hips firmly whilst capturing her lover's lips in her own sloppily, hands exploring behind Garnet to unclasp her bra.   
"You're beautiful," she breathed out deeply before Garnet leaned in more firmly, wriggling the straps from her shoulders and freeing herself from the attire that contained her breasts. Pearl pulled away and shoved Garnet back down on the rug, the currently sub woman chuckling sexily. The pale girl leaned down further, keeping eye contact, grasping onto the sides of her ribs and finally claiming a nipple into her small mouth.   
"Of all places to do this," Garnet breathed out, enjoying the sensation Pearl gave her. "Should we go back home?"   
Pearl didn't like that suggestion one bit, so she moved a hand down swiftly to tightly cup her clothe covered lowers in her hand firmly, thankful that Garnet was wearing thin jeans. The woman's breath hitched like before, so Pearl firmly stroked her area teasingly, smirking smugly while doing so. Garnet knew the answer, so she hoped she wouldn't be too loud, considering the night was quiet. Pearl's tongue swirled around her chest, making Garnet's eyes lid from the light, enjoyable sensation.   
"Seeing you like this is such an uncommon thing.." Pearl whispered, pressing her fingers against her harder. "Underneath me. Receiving bliss from me." She lightly bit down on the hard nub beneath her lips, then swiping her wet tongue across the tip, earning a quiet moan from above. "I'm going to make this feel so good for you," she whispered. "You'll be covering your mouth because I'm gonna make you scream."   
Pulling away and using more strength than intended, Pearl lifted Garnet's thighs so her pelvis was pressed flush against her plump backside, her legs over her shoulders. She pressed her thumb against her jeans, drawing circles and occasionally giving a hard shove. Garnet's strong gaze weakened as she flinched from her sudden hits of slight pleasure, making her sigh out softly.   
"P-Pearl.." She eventually moaned out once she felt a great need to be pleased, moving her hips in circles with Pearl's finger's. "Pleasure me, oh please.."   
The pale woman's lowers painfully ached for attention, so after removing the other's jeans with slight difficultly, she ran some of her bony fingers along her most private area. The only thing left on her lover was her underwear, dark red lace. Pearl was a fan of lace, Garnet knew, but she only wore it on events like this. 'Cheeky' Pearl thought, stroking the damp fabric that covered what she desired. Her thumb worked above Garnet's most sensitive spot, fingers occasionally stroking the most slickest spot where her wetness formed, making her pant out excitedly.   
She decided to focus more on her lover, removing her fingers from her own area which was shielded by clothing. Pearl bent down, silently acknowledging her flexibility in a thankful manner, and took a whiff of Garnet's sweet scented sex. The pale girl absolutely cherished the smell of her significant other, whether it was during sex or during their regular every day lives. Sitting back up, Garnet's lacy clothing was removed so Pearl could gaze at her prize, noticing the slick, shiny details of her lower lips, swollen with desire. "Good thing we have candles," Pearl murmured, tracing the outline of her fleshy petals, mesmerising the sight. "I love looking at you."   
Licking her dry lips, Pearl spread Garnet's legs, ducking down once more to burry her tongue in her flaps. As much as she wanted to ravish her girlfriend, she decided to tease her. When Garnet got sexually frustrated, she looked forward to receiving satisfaction, meaning she'd beg and give Pearl the noises she loved so much.  
Her movements were slow, tongue only lightly brushing over Garnet's sensitive nub, occasionally sucking softly. The dominant woman couldn't help but smirk when she heard quiet, frustrated groans above her.  "Quit teasin'.." Garnet growled, her accent growing stronger the more it strained.   
"Then beg for me~" Pearl purred out sweetly, looking down to gaze at her lover, who she knew felt embarrassed when it came to being the one receiving. She replaced her mouth with her fingers so she could concentrate on Garnet's reactions, smirking still. She wasn't the best at dirty talking but would eventually get the hang of it in the moment.  
A dark blush was only just visible on her toned cheeks, dark brown orbs staring into her baby blue ones. "P-please.." She huffed out, furrowing her brows, but Pearl didn't show any mercy and kept her heavy stare. "Fuck me.." She grasped onto the rug, creasing it. "Do w-whatever you want with me; just please.." Pearl felt her cheeks burn in excitement, hearing her own breaths deepen.   
"I need you."  
A new course of power took over Pearl's body, functioning high on adrenalin, using it to flip Garnet over. The paler girl's feet dug into the sand, the cold soothing feeling keeping her at least a little bit relaxed.   
Garnet's plump ass was facing Pearl's face, her taking advantage of the situation and burying her face inside her soft, chunky cheeks. Garnet always stayed clean so she didn't hesitate in the slightest. She teasingly ran her tongue along the tighter hole that nested between her large cheeks, earning such a rare noise from their owner.   
A squeak.   
"You like that?" She flirted playfully, doing that action once more. Garnet tried to muffle another yelp, but Pearl heard it, and she loved it. She'd never gone across the line to even touch that place, but this night was something new, not that she'd go too far.   
She decided to continue stroking that area with her heated tongue, then caressing her lowers with two of her fingers, lubricating them with Garnet's wetness.   
"Oh Pearl.." She heard her girlfriend moan out, which was such a beautiful tune to the dominant woman's ears. After feeling satisfied with her dripping wet fingers, she plunged them into Garnet's awaiting opening, pumping them in and out of her swiftly, massaging her anus at the same speed.   
The dark woman's noises were shaky and muffled, trying not to be too loud considering there could be late night walkers. She loved making Garnet like this. It made her extremely proud that she could have this type of affect on this woman. The most stunning human she had ever met.   
"T-that's dirty... Pearl.." Garnet whined, letting out quite a loud moan after once Pearl curled her fingers.   
"Shh baby.." Pearl murmured against her partner's skin, using her free hand to caress her inner thighs up to her left rump cheek. Garnet buried her face into the rug in reaction. Pearl noticed how Garnet enjoyed contact on her backside during sex but she didn't know she found this much joy from it.   
She was lost in thoughts of ecstasy until her ringtone went off behind her, slightly startling the pale woman. She felt slightly irritated and thought to ignore it, until an idea made it's way into her mind. Smirking, she reached over to her back pocket, retrieving her phone quickly and checking out the contact. Before accepting the call, still thrusting into Garnet, she reached over to whisper: "Stay quiet, sweetheart~ Wouldn't want Bismuth to hear you, hmm?"

((Hello?)) called a familiar voice on the other line, making Pearl smirk.   
"Yes, Bismuth, how can I help you?" She asked, trying not to sound husky or out of breath.   
((I know it's late, but Garnet's not answering her phone.))  
Pearl curled her fingers inside of the struggling woman teasingly, knowing from experience where her g-spot was. "She's very busy at the moment.." Pearl started, covering up a grunt with a lame cough. "I'll pass on what you want to say then."  
Garnet began trembling once Pearl started to repeatedly hit her sensitive spot, smirking and fighting grunts. She knew she was close.  
((Thank you, Pearl. I'm sure you'll be at least a bit happy with the news. Garnet's shift won't start till 10:00 AM tomorrow morning, so she won't be waking you up at 4:00 AM.))  
Pearl's smirk widened even more at the news, chuckling softly. "Yes, that's good news. I'll go tell her now. Talk to you later Bismuth."  
((Goodnight Pearl.))

Garnet cried out immediately once Pearl hung up, too busy to think about the possibilities of someone hearing her. Not too long after, Pearl could feel the larger woman's walls clench firmly around her fingers and spasm, followed by her orgasm.   
Her lover collapsed fully onto the rug, panting loudly and glistening with sweat. Pearl cleaned her hand, laying beside Garnet straight after.   
"I can't believe you did that," Garnet huffed out, sending Pearl a sideways glare, making the pale girl giggle.   
"It was worth it," she told the exhausted woman, cupping her face so she could look right at her. "You don't have work till 10:00 AM, y'know..." She murmured after a few seconds, biting her lip to give Garnet a hint of what she was trying to imply.   
The dark woman's eyebrows raised for a quick moment before shifting closer to her girlfriend, a small smile tugging at her plump lips. "Wonderful," she replied, her eyes running up and down her body, observing her suggestively. "First, let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Also on wattpad UwU
> 
> This took me about 8-9 hours to write XD  
> Embarrassing


End file.
